The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘DELY’, which was the result of a controlled cross between not released selections of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti T2-6xA20-17
The progeny was first asexually propagated by stolons in S. Giuseppe di Comacchio Ferrara Italy in 2004.
The Dely variety was tested over the next several years in different European areas with continental climates. The test started in 2005 till 2010.